Kaguya's heir
by Milkitia
Summary: Ignored by his parents in the moments where he needs them the most because of his little brother and sister, he seeks comfort elsewhere. However, life seems to hate him because death is constantly in his path. Older, Very Strong, Akatsuki Naruto. NarutoxOC
1. Pain

**Sorry for the long time no updating but I barely have any time to write because of a lot of things happening. Anyways, new story, enjoy.**

**Rated M because of violence.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Sitting on top of the Hokage monument, the third Hokage's head precisely, is a short spiky red haired child. He was born with the bluest eyes that anyone had ever seen but over the years, they had progressively clouded. The child was only ten years old but he already had the reasoning of a kage. To say that this child was merely a child would be a grave mistake. He was ten years old and he was already a chuunin. He and his team, whom the famous prodigy Itachi Uchiha was part of, had just came back from the chuunin exam in Suna. He and Itachi had gotten to the final and their fight ended in a tie.

This child is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. Both known to be some very powerful figures. One being an expert in kenjutsu that very few could rival with, and the other being the fourth Hokage.

Many would dream to be the son of such powerful figures, but not him. You could say that he even hated to be their son. He was always in the shadow of his parents, mostly his father. People didn't call him Naruto, no; they called him the 'son of the Hokage' or 'the older brother of the twins'. Whatever he did, it was always expected because he was 'the son of the hokage'. It was normal thing you could say and he hated that. Each day he pushed himself to his limits so that he could get out of his father's shadow. Yet, each day that passed seem to show him that it is fruitless. People still see him as the Hokage's son. Because of his extreme training, he was known as a genius on par with Itachi.

He and Itachi had always been best friend ever since they could remember. They literally passed their childhood together. When they were four years old, they have seen the horrors of the Third Shinobi War. They had stumbled by accident on a battle where many shinobis had died. This event traumatised both of them and turned them into pacifists. Their parents later learned of that and they subsequently helped them to overcome that. That event led to them losing their innocence. It was like a curtain had been lifted so that they could see the real world. Not the innocent one they were led to believe where everything went smoothly.

A year later, Itachi, Naruto, Shisui and Rito, two boys they just got to know, went hunting for some medicinal herbs in the woods of Konoha on a dark night. Shisui was a friend of Itachi and Rito was a friend of Shisui. Naruto and Rito hit it off very quickly. They had much more in common than Itachi and him and or him and Shisui. What stunned Naruto though was that the two boys didn't care that he was the son of the Hokage. They wanted to know the real him. The one that very few people saw.

Everything got smoothly and they had gotten quite a lot of medicinal herbs. It was only later on that Itachi and Shisui decided to head back home early claiming that they were tired. Understanding their reason, Naruto continued to pick medicinal herbs for an hour or two before everything went to hell…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was crouching over a small orange-yellow flower. That flower had been hard to find but he had done it. That flower was a lot in demand considering its high capacity to heal severe burns. To think he had found it so near of Konoha, normally she was often growing up near the border separating the Land of the Fire from the Land of Hot Water. Itachi and Shisui had leaved an hour or so ago so he was alone in the woods. Taking a small-sized scroll from his left pocket, he gently picked the flower and placed it on the scroll. Putting two of his fingers on the markings, he added a small bit of chakra and watched as the flower disappeared into the scroll with a small puff of smoke. Nodding to himself in satisfaction, he decided it was enough for today and time to go home. _

_Just as he was turning around to head back, a giant puff of smoke appeared out of nowhere thirty meters or so away from him. He swiftly turned his head to check what it was and what he saw made his blood run cold. _

_The famous Kyuubi that he had seen in some books was right in front of him._

_The Kyuubi immediately releashed a very powerful roar that tore the landscape around him. The result of it threw Naruto very far and high in the air. His hearing had become dull from the sound of it and his vision wasn't faring better. As he was in the air, he briefly wondered if he was dreaming. After what seemed an eternity, Naruto crashed through a building. _

_A few seconds later when he regained his bearings, he forced himself to concentrate harder because he could feel he was stunned. His whole body was lightly shaking in shock from what had happened. That and it was in immense pain from the crashing he had sustained. After taking some heavy breaths to calm himself, he started thinking more clearly. How did he not gone deaf? The roar was much louder than anything he had ever heard. That and now that he could think clearly, his ears had supposedly sustained no real damage. How could it be?_

_Looking at the hole he made as he was crashing, he could see hordes of shinobis fighting against the Kyuubi. Why were they fighting a natural disaster? Or was it a mindless beast? Why were the people trying to fight something when they knew they didn't have a chance to beat it? Were they truly protecting the village by sacrificing their lives like that when they knew they had no chance to beat it? Questions upon questions were asked in his head as he continued to look at the battle far away._

"_Uh?" Naruto said in surprised when he saw multiples small things heading toward him. The more it neared him, the more he had flashbacks from that dire night he had seen the massacre along with Itachi. When he saw what it was, his blood ran cold again. He truly hoped it wasn't what he thought it was._

_He raised his arms in front of him to protect himself from the impact. A moment later, something impacted with his stomach and cut his breath. Bending over with his hands on the ground, he took a moment to regain his breath. Raising his head to see what it was that impacted with him, he started to shake like a leaf._

_It was as if fate wanted him to suffer. A dismembered scorched head dripping with blood was staring at him with soulless eyes. As if it wasn't enough, the limbs of the man were scattered around the dark room he was in. Blood was also covering a good part of the room. Instead of seeing the massacre from far like he had done a year ago, he was right in it._

_He could feel the tears starting to build up in his eyes. His heart was starting to beat faster and adrenaline was taking over. His mind could not take more of it. His body shut down and he fell unconscious from the shock._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

He had later been found by a ninja who brought him to the hospital. Tsunade had personally healed him the best she could but she could only do so much. It wasn't his body that been hurt, it was his mind. As such, he woke up seven days after the Kyuubi incident from a coma. His mind had been more damaged than they had thought apparently. When he had woken up, he heard that word of what had happened to him had spread. As such, people gave him lot of gifts. Not because of what had happened to 'him' but because he was 'the son of the Hokage'. His family along along with Itachi and Shisui's families had also visited him but he hadn't talked in five days. That got many worried but they could understand seeing the situation he had lived.

What had pissed him the most was his parents. They had only visited him twice, the first one to see how he was going and the second time to show him his newborn brother and sister. Their names were Natsumi and Menma. The girl, Natsumi, had smooth red hair like him and Menma had inherited the spiky blonde hair from his father. That was also when they had informed him that a masked man had stolen the Kyuubi from Kushina and he had unleashed it on Konoha. Very few knew that information though. His father had been able to beat him but he got away in the end. He later sealed the Yin part of the Kyuubi in Natsumi and the Yang part in Menma. The result of this is that the twins were hailed as heroes.

Back to his parents, he was still a child at that moment so he needed the help of a parental figure. Yet, he barely received any comfort from them. They had only visited him twice to see how he was going. TWICE! Itachi and Shisui's families had visited him at least once a day! Rito would visit him at least three times a day. Even if he didn't talk, he would at least listen to them and occasionally give brief nods.

When he was deemed stable enough and finally released from the hospital, he had asked them why they had only visited him twice. Maybe they were busy in their work or something like that he had thought. He could understand. No, the answer he had gotten was that they were too busy with the twins and the reconstruction of Konoha. Why hadn't they sent a clone then? They didn't have the time to do one, they had said. It was complete bullshit and he knew it. He was still willing to give them a chance though, they were his parents after all and he hoped they would come to understand the mistake they had made.

A day after he had gotten out of the hospital, something else had happened. As if the Kyuubi incident wasn't enough…

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Sitting on the ground near a pond in the Namikaze-Uzumaki compound was Naruto. He was looking at his own reflection in the water. The only difference being that instead of blue eyes, they were red with one tomoe in each of them. He knew what it was of course, it was the sharingan. What was unsettling though was how did he have it? As far as he knew, only the Uchihas had it, not the Uzumakis or the Namikazes. Maybe one of his ancestors had it and he awakened his through him? As for how then he guessed he awakened it the night of the Kyuubi incident. It was the only explanation._

"_Oh oh oh, to think that the bastard's son has the sharingan. Truly interesting but unfortunately I have to kill you." An eerie voice said behind him startling him. Turning around, he saw a tall and thin man. He had short black hair and his eyes were brown. He was wearing the standard Iwagakure flak jacket and he had a normal katana strapped on his back._

"_Why do you want to kill me?" Naruto responded when he had gotten his nerves under control. He knew that his father had killed a lot of Iwa shinobis in the last shinobi war but why would that man want to kill him?_

"_Why? Are you serious?!" The Iwa shinobi asked him before his face turned in a sneer. "Your father killed my friends along with my father."_

"_So by killing me you hope to make my father suffer from my death just like he made you suffer when he killed you father and friends?" Naruto asked with a curious expression._

"_Well well well, look at that." He said with a crooked grin. "You are definitively not stupid like the kids of your age. Yes, by killing you your father will be depressed and that way I will have my revenge."_

"_I see…" Naruto said with a frown. "Because you know that you can't win against my father, you came here to kill me. That's a coward move to do that no?"_

"_Coward move?" He said and started to laugh a bit. "It may be indeed, but we are shinobis. Shinobis are warriors that will use anything to achieve their goal. Do you want to survive in the shinobi world? If so, then use anything you can to survive or you will not make it. Such petty things such as honor or rules don't exist in the shinobi world. Only those who survive by any means will continue to live in the end. By killing you I make sure to not have a second Yellow Flash, I take my revenge against your father and we may never see your father again on the battlefield because he will be wrecked. If he could suicide himself then it would be all the better and it will hit the moral of Konoha's shinobis."_

"_The shinobis… are cursed then?" Naruto said. If what the Iwa shinobi had said was true then it all made sense. Ever since he had woken up from his coma, he started to feel a change in him. He was starting to question his peace's ideals. Will the violence ever come to an end? Can it even be stopped? If so, what will happen after peace?_

"_In a way you could say. Anyways, pleasantries aside, I have to kill you and get the hell out of here really fast. I already spent too much time here." He said and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the man taking out his katana. "I am deeply sorry kid, I have nothing against you but you were just born at the wrong place and at the wrong moment. It is your father that I have something against, not you."_

_With that, the Iwa shinobi brought the katana and swung it at him to behead him in a clean cut. For Naruto, it was as if the world had slowed down. He could see the katana slowly coming toward him. Was he going to die? Was it because of that that there were so many conflicts in the world? Why was he worried to continue living if suffering is most likely at the end of the road? Why does humanity fight against each other when happiness is in reach for them if they do not fight? Is peace… even possible through such pacifist ideals?_

_That and the man's words echoed through his mind. They seemed… so true. It was like the man perfectly knew what he was talking about. Like he had learned those words the hard way. He may be his enemy but Naruto couldn't help but respect that man._

_Looking at the incoming katana, Naruto made a decision. No… a promise. He was not going to die before he had somehow found a way to achieve peace. Be it by force or through pacifist means, it remains to be seen._

_As the katana continued to make his way toward him, Naruto felt a power he had never felt before coursing through his veins. He was not going to die; it was either to be killed or to kill. He simply refused to die before achieving his dream!_

_The katana passed through Naruto's neck._

"_What?!" The Iwa shinobi said in shock as his katana hit nothing. Where did the kid go?! One moment he was right in front of him and the next, he disappeared! He was an experienced jounin, he even joined ANBU for a few years, so his eyes were trained to follow such speed. It was like he had teleported or simply disappeared. However, he saw no signs of flash like his father or something remotely close to that. The next thing he felt was an immense pain on his head before everything went black. _

_As for Naruto, he was in the same position a few feet away from where he had previously been. Just… what had happened? One moment he was there and the next he was here. Before he could dwell more on that, he fell unconscious._

_Silence greeted the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound again and a few moments later five ANBU along with their Hokage appeared inside of it. By the look of it, Minato was rather alarmed by what had happened. Moments before he was doing paperwork in the Hokage Tower when he noticed one of the seals he had on himself glowing. Looking at it, he saw that it was the one that informed him of a foreign chakra presence in his home. Knowing that his son was at home, he thought of the worst. _

"_What happened here?" A masked dog ANBU said in a surprised voice. The other ANBU and their Hokage couldn't help but agree with him._

_It seems that they would have to wait for Naruto to wake up to know what had happened because they basically had nothing to know what had happened. All there was is a big puddle of blood with Naruto unconscious a few feet away from it. Maybe someone tried to assassinate him? But even then, how could the attacker died? All they had was a big puddle of blood; there were no organs, limbs or even the smallest bit of flesh. Only a puddle of blood._

_**Naruto's mindscape**_

"_Where am I?" Naruto immediately asked as he was lying on the ground in a grass field. The grass was long enough to at least tickle his cheeks. Lifting himself with his elbows, he took a look around him. The grass was spreading for as far as he could see. He could see some mountains far away on his right and on his left was a forest. Before he could continue to sightseeing, he was interrupted._

"_Hello." A silky yet strict feminine voice said from behind him. Turning around, he saw that the owner of the voice was a female. She was a long white haired woman with two horns sticking from her head. Her eyebrows were cut very short and her lips and nails were painted in a crimson red colour. She was wearing a traditional white high-collared kimono adorned of intricate lines and tomoes running down the centre and edges of the gown._

"_Hum… where am I and who are you?" Naruto inquired with a light frown._

"_My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki and you are in your mindscape because I brought you here."_

"_Why would you have brought me here? Are you part of my soul that gained life or something like that?" He said and she chuckled when she heard the last part._

"_No, I am not a part of your soul or something like that. I am a different entity from you, I am not even human, but you are one of my descendants and that is why I am here. Like my son, I have a sort of chakra that allows me to see and send my chakra through my descendants. That way, I can sort of time-travel you could say and-"_

"_What?! You come from the past?! How is it possible?! Just who the hell are you?!" Naruto said sweating from the new information._

"_Don't interrupt me; I do not have time for this." Kaguya said with a frown and Naruto quickly nodded seeing the menacing aura she had. Who was she, he had no idea but her aura was certainly powerful, vastly superior to his father. "As I said, a special ability of my chakra is that I can see through the future generations of my descendants but I will later tell you why I am doing that. I do not have an infinite amount of chakra and the farther I go in my descendance, the more chakra I am consuming. You only need to know that I am here to help you."_

"_Why me then? Why did you choose to help me precisely? Why not my parents or grandparents?" Naruto couldn't help but ask._

"_Because even if you are five years old, you have the mind of a full grown adult. You see the world like it truly is and right now, you are also a bit like I was. Something I have rarely seen. The way you will choose to live your life will also depend whether or not I will continue to help you." Kaguya said in a delicate tone that showed a bit of her sadness._

"_What do you mean I am also a bit like you?" Naruto asked in curiosity._

"_Do you see the stormy clouds behind me?" She said turning around to look at the storm far away from them. _

"_Yes, do they mean something?" Naruto said when he was beside her. They both had their eyes fixed on it with an intense curiosity in their stares._

"_This is your mindscape. The light from the sun show your dream of achieving peace through diplomatic ways. The stormy clouds though, show your hate toward the world."_

"_My hate toward the world?" Naruto wondered aloud._

"_You may not realise it now but you very recently started to doubt of your dream of achieving peace through diplomatic ways. That and what intrigue me is that a very small part of you is starting to resent humanity for what it is."_

"_My mindscape reflects what I think then?" He said and she nodded at his question. Narrowing his eyes, he continued. "There must be a mistake then because I don't hate humanity. I wish to achieve peace through diplomatic means and for that to happen, I need the cooperation of everyone."_

"_The heart and the mind often do not think the same thing. Many have been fooled by thinking that they were right, but their heart showed them otherwise." Kaguya said with a small smile as if she was reminiscing something._

"_I won't fall to darkness." Naruto said in defiance with piercing eyes that a five years old child should not have._

"_You cannot predict the future therefore you know nothing." She said before she heard him scoff in disbelief. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a small sigh. He had a strong determination she had to admit. "Nevertheless, my time will be up soon so I have to finish fast. I want to talk about the Namikaze Clan."_

"_Why them? They have nothing special other than being a clan of merchants who came to Konoha to establish themselves during the Second Hokage's reign." Naruto asked with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_You are wrong." Kaguya bluntly said and Naruto raised an eyebrow at what she said. How could he be wrong when his own father, one of its members, told him of that? "The Namikaze Clan is like the Uzumaki clan. Where the Uzumaki were part of the Senju clan once, the Namikaze was once a part of the Uchiha clan."_

"_What!?" Naruto said with his mouth opened in surprise. "If they were a part of the Uchiha clan, then why did they leave it?"_

"_They were not interested in fighting the Senjus. They wanted to live their own life by selling their things. They wanted to live the life of a merchant, not one of a shinobi. Knowing this, the Uchihas were not happy and they banned them from ever entering their lands. They erased all traces of their connection to the Namikazes in anger of their betrayal. As a result of that, very_ _few people actually know of this. Even then, the grudge between them has greatly dwindled over the years. I doubt that even the current Uchiha clan head know that the Namikaze were once a part of their clan."_

"_So that's how I awaken the sharingan?" Naruto said as he looked at the ground. It all made sense now… Beside him, Kaguya was smilling at him; he was a very smart child even without the traumas he had suffered from. "If I have awakened it, then why does my father haven't awaken it?"_

"_To awaken the sharingan, you need to feel a powerful emotion to awake it and it must be done early in your life. Once you pass adulthood, it is near impossible to achieve it. However, because that the Namikazes have separated themselves from the Uchihas a long time ago, your Uchiha blood is more diluted. That makes it harder to awaken the sharingan among the Namikazes. You awakened yours on the night of the Kyuubi incident when you saw the corpse of the shinobi. That however, was not enough to awaken it considering how diluted the Uchiha blood is in you. Another event happened before that though. Can you guess?" Kaguya said and Naruto winced at the memory._

"_The massacre that Itachi and me saw a year ago?" Naruto asked looking very uncomfortable. _

"_Correct." Kaguya said with a smile. It was weird to speak with a child that had the mindset of an adult but it definitively made it easier. Even though he was lot more mature than the kids of his age, she couldn't help but be sad for him. "When you saw the massacre, you felt some powerful emotions. That was not enough to awaken it though. It was only on the night of the Kyuubi incident that you reached the 'level needed' to awake it."_

"_I see…" Naruto said looking at the ground. "So that's why Itachi awaken his sharingan on that night? His Uchiha blood was pure so it was a lot easier to awaken it."_

"_Exactly." Kaguya said before noticing that her body was starting to glow. "Seem like my time is over. We will meet again Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. When though, I do not know. In the meantime, I hope you will make a decision on whether you hate humanity or you love it because your mindscape is starting to feel the effects. It may be slow but you will have to choose at one point. To the next time we may meet."_

_With that, her body disappeared in a shower of white sparkles. Naruto stared at the spot she disappeared with a deep look of concentration on his face. Even though he denied hating humanity, he could still feel it deep down inside of him. It unsettled him._

* * *

This was the first time she made an appearance. Over the years, she came to visit him more and more. This was also on one of these visits that she revealed that the first time they had met; she had somehow hijacked his body for a second to save his life with one of her jutsus.

A few days after that incident, he and Rito became best friend. His relationship with him became even better than the one he had with Itachi. Rito had sort of replaced the missing relationship he and his parents had since the twins were born. He could never hope to repay him for all he had done to help him. Rito knew since the beginning that he had suffered from traumas that no child should have. First the massacre he and Itachi had seen, next the Kyuubi incident and finally, the assassination attempt from the Iwa shinobi. He could never hope repay the debt he has toward him. He helped him so much that it was an impossible task.

"What are you doing here alone, Naruto-kun?" An elderly voice asked. Turning around he was greeted by the sight of Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage. Ever since his father had taken up the mantle of Hokage, Sarutobi had retired from the shinobi life to live his last days peacefully. It seemed that today he had decided to wear normal civilian clothes. Just like every day.

"Looking at the sunset." Naruto responded and turned back to look at it.

Hiruzen joined him as they watched the sunset together in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence though. It was one of those where you felt at peace. While they watched it together, Hiruzen couldn't help but think about Naruto. He was ten years old and he had already lived a bloody and sad life. The events that happened to him should have never happened. It was… so sad for a child like him to live such a life so young. He was not even ten years old and he already has the blood of dozens of people on his hands. The sad part in it though was that Naruto never wanted to kill them.

However, as the years passed, he noticed a clear but very subtle difference in the attitudes of him and Itachi. When they were young, they both were pacifists because of what they had seen. That event not only made them pacifists but they also lost their innocence at the mere age of four. If there was a thing that Hiruzen had learned in his long life, it is that children should never participate in wars. They die too young.

Over the years, Itachi stayed a pacifist and he did whatever he could to protect the peace that Konoha have. Naruto though was a bit hard to understand. Not even he with all of his years could hope to understand him. Naruto's life has been since the beginning tragedies followed by tragedies. If it wasn't enough, the support he had from his parents gradually lessened in the years after that the twins were born. They were too busy with the twins apparently. That made him angry and he often wondered if he had made the right choice to choose Minato as the Hokage. It was as if the title of Hokage had gone to his head.

The only support he had were Itachi, Shisui, Rito and him. One of the only moments he could see Naruto's smile was when he was around Rito. Even then, that smile lessened gradually over the years. After _that_ incident it became practically non-existent.

Naruto on the other hand had started to resent humanity. It had been small at first but he had immediately noticed it. He wasn't an experienced retired kage for nothing. Very few things could escape him and by looking at Naruto's stare, he could see it.

He barely tolerated the presence of his parents anymore. Not that he could blame him. Each time they talked about his parents, Naruto was still not willing to give them a second chance. They abandoned him, he said. Hiruzen had spoken to Minato and Kushina about their relationship with their son a few months ago and barely anything got out of it. They had admitted that they might not have taken care of him a lot because of the twins but now it was as if the roles had been inversed. Minato and Kushina had later agreed on Hiruzen's advice that they needed to spend more time with Naruto three months ago. The problem? It was too late in Naruto's opinion. They should have done that years ago.

His relationship with the twins was strange to say the least. Naruto wanted nothing to do with them. Yet, Hiruzen could see that deep in him, he wanted to stay or hug them but something was preventing him. The twins wanted to know him, but Naruto wanted nothing to do with them. Even though Naruto seemed to be indifferent to them, they never abandoned in getting to try to know him.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Hiruzen said with a small smile.

"Yes."

"So..." He said and took small breath. "Have you parents tried to get more in touch with you recently?"

"Yes. Plenty of times. It is becoming annoying." Naruto curtly said with a very small frown.

Seeing this, Hiruzen mentally sighed. Another thing that had changed with Naruto was his emotions. He barely showed any as the years went by. Itachi still showed some but it was becoming an uncommon thing.

"What do you think Kaede would have thought of that?" He said and Naruto cringed a bit. He looked at the ground with guilt and his eyes showed sadness.

"…She would have told me to at least forgive them because they are my parents." Naruto lowly said as if he was expecting that.

Hiruzen lightly nodded in agreement with him. Kaede was a young pink haired girl that Naruto had met a month or so ago at a festival in Tanzaku town. The two had immediately bonded and their relationship was comparable to the one that Naruto and Rito had. What had surprised everyone though was that Naruto literally seemed to return in childhood when he was near her. They even played hide and seek… something that the current Naruto would find utterly ridiculous.

"She is probably dead… just like _him._" Naruto said in a monotone voice and got up. "I'm going back home to sleep. I have a long day waiting for me tomorrow."

Not waiting for an answer, he shunshined way and all traces of him were gone while also leaving Hiruzen alone on top of the Hokage Monument. Heaving a deep sigh, he decided to leave.

'_Naruto… ever since he died a year ago, you became more and more secluded. The mere mention of his name and you want to kill the person who dared to utter his name. Kaede has been your ray of light in your world of darkness and I sincerely hope that you can find someone like her if she truly died.'_ Looking at the setting sun, he had a last thought before leaving. _'Minato, Kushina, because of you we may very well have a second Madara coming. I hope that he won't turn like him because if he does, it will be entirely of your fault and that is something we don't need.'_

* * *

**There is a very minor crossover with another manga if you can find it. That chapter was a depressed one I agree but I need to make a background for later on. The next chapters wont be like that one.**

**Please review and no flames please! If you flame me, it will be noted, and ignored.**


	2. How To Die

**One year later**

A pair of blue eyes opened and they reflect a void of sadness that few had seen. He had that same dream again, the one in which he was playing with Kaede. It was easily one of his best memories if not the best. He hoped that she was still alive even if deep down in him, he knew that she was most likely dead. She had been the one who stopped his descent in darkness. Temporary that is.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_'So that is what Tanzaku town looks like uh?' Naruto thought as he gazed at the ongoing festival with his 'family'. His 'father' hadn't been able to come because he was the Hokage so Jiraiya had opted to come instead. He had done a mission or two near the town but he never actually entered it. He wasn't very impressed by it though. It was only a small town surrounded by a low wall. 'How arrogant the city is to think that just because they are near Konoha they won't get attacked.' He thought with a sneer. _

_''There is so many people!'' Natsumi couldn't help but shout out while Menma readily agreed with his twin by seeing so many people at the same place for the festival. Unfortunately, her shout attracted many people._

_''Is that Jiraiya of the sannin and the Red Death?''_

_''Kami! Its the children of the fourth Hokage!''_

_''They are cute, don't you think?''_

_''I'm going to check the surroundings.'' Naruto said but before he could get away, Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder._

_''Hold on kid, can't you stay a bit longer with us?'' Jiraiya asked in concern. In the past months, Naruto had started to get more and more reclusive. Not that Jiraiya could blame him after what happened._

_''Why should I stay?'' Naruto replied as he briefly looked in the direction of his younger siblings. He held back a look of disgust when he saw his brother and sister waving and making poses at the crowd of people looking at them. _

_That was why he didn't want to be near them. He dislike the fact that they thought that just because they were the children of two powerful figures, they would also be powerful. It was a human trait that disgusted him at the highest point. If only they were less _human_... Don't get him wrong, he may hate humans but he perfectly know that he is one. Even if they continuously wage war against each other, they have some good qualities. They were just extremely rares. The last one that had such a quality was Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage._

_''Because it would do you some good to be with your family. Reconnect the bridges like they say.'' Jiraiya said in hopes that the young man in front of him would agree._

_''Jiraiya-san...'' Naruto said as he slowly turned his head to look at him. When he saw his face, Jiraiya held back a shiver. These eyes had an intelligence that a child of ten years old shouldn't have. What intrigued him though was the amount of hate in them. When he spoke, it was in an eerily tone. ''What kind of family do I have? Ever since the twins were born, they forgot about me to the point where I had to get my food myself. What kind of parent would let their five years old kid live by themselves? Sometimes when I would come back from a mission late at night, the compound was closed. I had to sleep at Itachi's house because of that. Now... can you tell me which good it will give me to be around my supposed family?''_

_''They know they messed up pretty badly with you but they want to try again. Can't you at least give them a chance?''_

_''Maybe one day... but not now.'' Naruto said and he disappeared afterward with a Shunshin to explore the city. Before going though, he had noticed his 'mother' looking at the ground in guilt. She must have heard what he said. Whatever, it wasn't concerning him, she completely deserved it after all._

_Jiraiya watched where he once stood for a moment before letting out a sigh. The kid just didn't want to forget his parents. Not that he could really blame him after what Minato and Kushina did. They did many mistakes toward him but he believed that they got the retribution of their actions by how long Naruto ignored or stayed away from them. Another problem is that Naruto is way too much independent for his age. He also had the sneaking suspicion that Naruto is an autodidact person, something that you don't often see in the shinobi world._

* * *

_'What kind of family do I truly have?' Naruto thought bitterly as he jumped from roof to roof to clear his thoughts from the recent discussion. 'The only family I have are Hiruzen, Itachi, Shisui and Kaguya. Minato and Kushina are nothing but my biological parents who utterly failed at raising me. Really, who would forget their kid to the point where said kid would have to go sleep at a friend's house?'_

_Once he was in a deserted area of the town, he decided to stop. Once he checked if the surroundings were safe, he sat on the ledge on a roof. The calm breeze brushing against his skin made him realise once more how lucky he was to still be alive. Even if the world he live in is tainted by an everlasting darkness, it doesn't mean that he doesn't enjoy it. Life is a gift that should not be underestimated. He was happy with living but even he had to admit that the shinobi world is born from the hate, anger and sadness that it provides. On another side, he had to admit that living is a hell for him. He would be a liar if he said that the traumatic experiences he suffered from in his childhood didn't affected him. These experiences had forged who he was today and when Rito had died, it had only gotten worse. He trained himself to the bone till he reach exhaustion each day because of that. These moments and the conversations he had with Itachi and Shisui were the few moments of happiness left that he could enjoy. Humans are a strange kind, even when there is a tiny amount of hope in their hearts, they are still willing to continue to hope. How strange. _

_'An orphanage uh?' Naruto thought with a small smile as he stared at a nearby orphanage. When he was still young, it was a sort of habit to watch the kids play at Konoha's orphanage. Even if when they had no parents, they were able to replace the gap that they had left by playing with other kids. It just show how much humans yearn for happiness despite living in a world where darkness is everywhere. He also liked to watch them because it reminded him of his first memories in which he could barely remember the innocence he had at that time._

_''Hello!'' A cheerful voice coming from the bottom of the building he was sitting on said. Looking down he was greeted by the sight of a pink haired girl of his age wearing short red shorts along with a white shirt. Her eyes were a deep red, a strange color. What puzzled him though is that she is wearing a knitted hat. Last time he checked, the weather in Fire Country is hot, not cold._

_''Hello?'' Naruto replied with a tiny curiosity._

_''Why are you on the roof?''_

_''Why would you want to know?'' Naruto asked tilting his head to the side._

_''Are you a shinobi? Those who do all those awesome techniques!'' She said and he could clearly hear the excitement in it._

_''Yes, why would you want to know?''_

_''I want you to train me! Some people are making fun of me and I want to defend myself!'' She said with conviction and Naruto sweatdropped. Talk about being straightforward. _

_''Why are they making fun of you?'' Naruto asked with a frown. He always dislike bullies who make fun of others. It's pathetic in his mind to make fun of someone else just because they are weaker than them._

_''I-It's not of your business!'' She defiantly replied. It brought a very small smile on Naruto's face._

_''Then I promise to train you only if you tell me why they are making fun of you. There must be a reason.''_

_''Alright...'' She dejectly said after a moment of thoughts. 'It's all or nothing.' She took off her knitted hat and Naruto immediately understood. She had two cat-like horns on top of her head which make her quite different from others._

_''I see... Honestly I don't care you have horns, I also have to admit that they're pretty nice.'' Naruto said and let out a small laugh._

_''Wh-what!?'' The girl stuttered in shock. No one had been that nice to her before. That and everyone thought that her horns were disgusting. ''Are... are you really serious?'' _

_''Of course... why?'' Naruto asked with a frown. His body stiffened when the girl launched herself at him to bring him in a hug._

_''Thank you thank you thank you! No one has ever been this nice to me before!'' She exclaimed with a big smile while Naruto was rooted in place. How long has it been since someone hugged him? He couldn't remember when was the last time. _

_''Uh... it's okay?'' Naruto said unsure of himself as he slowly returned the hug. After a minute of hugging her, he broke from it and looked at her in the eyes. ''Alright... I will train you...?'' He said and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He didn't know why but he was lightly trembling. Was it happiness? _

_''Kaede, my name is Kaede! I dont have a second name.'' She said with a smile._

_''Mine is Naruto... only Naruto. Is there a specific area that you want to learn first?''_

_''Um... there might be a problem...'' She said as she looked at her feet in... shame?_

_''You have no chakra...'' Naruto pointed out and mentally slapped himself for not noticing earlier. How did he not feel it? Was he... slipping? Still, how can someone have no chakra... that's... impossible? As far as he know, every living things need chakra to survive yet, she had none. When she stayed silent, he got his answer. ''I don't care if you have none to be honest, I can teach you how to defend yourself by teaching you taijutsu if you want?''_

_''You.. still want to teach me even if I have no chakra?'' Kaede said looking at him in amazement._

_''Yeah...'' Naruto said and chuckled in embarrassment. Dammit, what was happening to him! Last time he checked, he had _never _blushed!_

_''Oh oh oh! Look at that guys! The little monster got herself a friend!'' Another kid of his age said with two of his goons behind him. ''Buddy, what are you doing here? Don't you know that its dangerous to be near a monster?'' The leader told Naruto with a haughty smirk as they neared them._

_''What... did you said?'' Naruto said as his hair obscured his eyes. How long was it since he experienced such... anger? Why was he feeling __that__? Is it because of Kaede? Dammit, what was happening to him since a few minutes! He felt like he was losing control of his emotions._

_''I said th-urgh!'' The leader gasp as he was lifted from the air by a hand around his neck. He struggled to breath but he failed. His body became limp after a few seconds and Naruto let the boy go as he fell to the floor. _

_His two goons stared at Naruto in terror. They turned to run back to search for help but they stopped when they saw the red haired boy standing in front of them. His face showed absolutely no emotion other than pure anger._

_''You- you're... a... a... shinobi!'' One of them stuttered in fear. They felt hopeless against this... _monster_._

_Naruto didnt answered them, he walked toward them and unsheathed a katana from one of his seal on his right arm. With a swift swing, the head of one of them fell to the floor then he plunged his katana in the heart of the other._

_''NARUTO! What are you doing!'' The sound of Jiraiya's voice reached him. Looking to the side with emotionless eyes, he raised an eyebrow in indifference when he saw a panicking Jiraiya approaching him._

_''I killed some who angered me... why?'' Naruto calmly answered._

_''Was that necessary to kill them?!'' Jiraiya said in exasperation as he stopped in front of him._

_''Yes... why?''_

_''Ugh! We will talk about that when we are back to Konoha. It's a festival, not a bloodbath so please, refrain from doing so again! A punishment will be in order because of what you did.'' His voice switched to a sad one. ''You are a shinobi... you should have a control over your emotions if so. I'm disapointed in you Naruto...'' Jiraiya said and quickly disappeared via a shunsin._

_''Wow!'' A voice said from behind him. Turning around he found Kaede looking at him in... admiration? ''How did you do this?! Can you teach me?! Please please please!''_

_''Are you not aware that I just brutally killed some people?'' Naruto asked with a frown._

_''Bah! They deserved to die after all they did to me!'' Kaede said with a sneer. ''Bad people should be killed, not left alive!''_

_''How true.'' Naruto said chuckling._

_''So... who was the white haired man?''_

_''My... _godfather_...'' Naruto said with venom in his voice before he stiffened in surprise again when he felt the arms of Kaede around his waist._

_''So... when are you going to start training me?'' She asked excited with a smile that Naruto won't be able to forget for a very long time._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

His punishments for his actions toward the little gang had been a confinement inside the village for two months. Each five day he was tasked to do a D-rank mission. Once his confinement had been over, he went to visit Kaede... The problem was that he couldn't find her not matter what he did. He searched like a mad man for over a week to find her but all he found was nothing. He went to the orphanage but they said that she suddenly disappeared a month or so ago. If Rito's death had sent him in a depression then this had sunk him even further in it.

His 'parents' noticed his state and they had asked him what was wrong but he wanted nothing to do with them. They had their chance to do it when he was young but they missed it. Itachi, Shisui, Hiruzen and Kaguya had been saddened a lot by what happened to the girl. Each of them knew how important she became to him in the short laps of time they have known each other.

Shaking his head out of his thoughts, he got up and dressed up for the day. His attire consisted of a sort of mix between jounin and ANBU. He was wearing a pair of black shinobi sandals along with a pair of deep blue cargo pants. He also had a jounin jjacket over his black sleeveless shirt and to complete the looks, three shinobi pouches on his back-waist.

When he was fully dressed up, he went down the stairs and the first thing he saw was his mother making breakfast. Narrowing his eyes at her, he continued on his way to the door. Luck wasn't on his side it seems because halfway through his way to the door, the woman decided to try to speak to him.

''Good morning Naruto-kun... where are you going? Can't you at least stay with us for breakfast?'' Kushina told him and by the tone of her voice he saw that she was a lot nervous.

Looking at her for a minute of tense silence, he pondered on if he should answer her. That was what he often did after all. Briefly looking at her, he saw that she was biting her lips in anticipation and nervosity. Deciding that it wasn't worth wasting time to speak to her, he continued on his way without saying a word. He opened the door and went off to the meeting he had with black zetsu. Had he stayed a few more seconds inside, he would have seen his little sister looking at him from the top of the stairs in sadness and longing.

Black zetsu is a completely black humanoid figure that Kaguya created before she was sealed by her sons. Considering that Naruto's primary goal is to achieve peace through force by using the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Kaguya had advised him to meet black zetsu. That and the Infinite Tsukuyomi had another effect that he very much liked. By casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi, he would resurrect Kaguya by using the chakra of the people caught in it.

Kaguya had been right it seems. Over the years, his hate for humanity had greatly increased.

Speaking of Kaguya, he had learned who she truly was in one of their meetings. It had been... shocking but he was happy of it. It was also there where he learned of what the Infinite Tsukuyomi is along with a way to achieve peace. It had been a _very_ enlightening meeting. Who would had thought that that woman is the mother of the man revered as the sage of the six paths.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_''I have a question.'' Naruto asked the rabbit woman sitting beside him. This was one of their meetings and he had a question that he had been wanting to ask her for a long time but he had refrained from doing so because he wanted to see if she would tell him what he wanted. That and he actually liked the discussions they had about pretty much anything. She also was one of the few humans, if she is one though he highly doubt it, that he liked to be around. Said woman raised an eyebrow in response. ''Who are you?''_

_Kaguya smiled in amusement showing that she had expect this to happen for some time._

_''You have grown, have you?'' She remarked as she stared at him for a few seconds. She couldn't help but be reminded of her sons. Unlike them, the boy before her is much more mature than her sons were at that age. Simply by looking at his face she could see that the shinobi life had hardened him over the years. Deciding to humor him, she answered his question._

_''Do you not remember my name?'' Kaguya replied with a small knowing smile. Resisting the urge to facepalm, Naruto calmly answered her._

_''Kaguya Otsutsuki yeah I know.'' He said and rolled his eyes in annoyance despite knowing that she was toying with him. ''Let me rephrase this then: What kind of woman could see the future of her descendants by using her chakra?''_

_''A woman that was hailed as the Rabbit Goddess or as a demon. A woman that unintentionally created the Juubi, progenitor of the tailed beasts. A woman that had two sons named Hagoromo and Hamura, one forgotten and the other known as the Sage of the Six paths. Does that answer your question?'' She replied and one could see a very minuscule amount of smugness at the reaction she got from the boy._

_''Wh-what?!'' Naruto murmured in shock. Multiple questions were instantly fired in his mind. So much that his mind blanked out for a few seconds. Slowly turning his head to look at her, his eyebrows raised even higher than they already were. He knew that this woman was definitively not normal from the moment he first met her. His suspicions were confirmed when he met her for the second time. Young, his sensor ability wasn't developed but now that it was, he could see how much power she held. It was simply unimaginable. His dad was not only doing pale figure beside her, there was simply no comparisons._

_Inwardly shaking his head to regain his thoughts, he calmed himself before trying to yet again, understand what Kaguya said again._

_'Ok... First things first.' Hw thought as he looked at the ground deep in thoughts. 'One that was hailed as the Rabbit Goddess or as a demon uh? Her horns can easily explain that along with her power backing it making it a realistic explanation. A woman that created the Juubi, progenitor of the tailed... beasts...' Realization slowly dawned on him as he understood what it might mean. Forgetting the other questions for the moment, he turned his head to look at her only to get a tick mark on his head after what she next said._

_''I didn't fried your brain... right? It would be bad after all, don't you agree?'' She asked with a smirk and Naruto could perfectly hear the pride it contained. She had expected this conversation to happen and she definitively wasn't disappointed even if he grew out of his shock too fast for her liking. Nevertheless, it would only make things easier in the future._

_'' Maybe but it doesn't matter. What do you mean by being hailed as the Rabbit Goddess or as a demon?'' Naruto said as he focused all of his attention on her._

_''I came from a very far away land to consume the fruit of a sacred tree. It was forbidden but in that era of endless wars between mankind I deemed it necessary for someone to attain god-like power so that peace could finally be achieved. I ate the fruit of the tree and it granted me the power needed to singlehandedly end all wars. Because of that, people came to worship me as the Rabbit Goddess because of my horns and the power I wield. The peace I fought to achieve was later shattered when groups of people started to form so that they could steal my power for their own purpose. I decided that enough was enough so I cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi.''_

_''What is that?'' Naruto asked and was surprised moment later when an eye appeared on her forehead._

_''By consuming the fruit of the sacred tree, I received part of its power. One of its power is a third eye that granted me incredible powers. By using that eye, I can cast an eternal genjutsu over the moon. All of those who are touched by the light of it are affected.''_

_''To sum it up, everyone is under your control as long as the genjutsu is active?'' Naruto said as he wondered if such a jutsu can even exist._

_''Yes and by using that jutsu, everyone under its control will be thrown in a dream-like world where their individual desires will be shown to them.'' Kaguya said but stopped when she noticed that Naruto seemed to want to say something._

_''So basically it not only strip them away of their will but it also put them in a dream world where their desires are shown to them uh? What a deadly genjutsu, how can you escape something that show you exactly what you want to see. Can you even get free from that?''_

_''Not that I know of.'' Kaguya said as she lightly smiled at him before continuing. ''I cast the genjutsu on the people of my nation and following that, I created my new army. If someone is held too long by the Infinite Tsukuyomi, he become what I dubbed as a white zetsu. The perfect soldier.''_

_''The perfect soldier? How?''_

_''They do not need to eat or drink or any other bodily functions that a human body have. They can merge with the ground and they are virtually undetectable because they can erase their chakra signature completely. Another thing is that they can take the appearance of someone else by using a technique. The difference between them and the person they can impersonate is seamless. They were the perfect spies and I used them a lot when I was still alive to prevent any conflicts from starting. Unfortunately, people began to see me as a demon after what I did to my home nation.''_

_''I see...'' Naruto mumbled as one of his question had been answered. ''What about the Juubi, what is it?'' He asked despite having his own intuitions on what that Juubi is._

_''The Juubi is the progenitor of the tailed beasts. It is the result of combining the nine tailed beasts into one. I unintentionally created it with my will when I noticed that my sons inherited part of my chakra. It is only years later that I understood that I was the one who created the beast.''_

_''Ok, time out!'' Naruto said as he frenetically waved his arms in the air. ''How is it possible to create something so powerful!? Even a thing such as creating the Kyuubi would be considered simply impossible. Now... you are telling me that the Juubi, the nine tailed beasts combine into one, is the result of your 'will'?!'' He finished in utter disbelief. Kaguya merely chuckled at his attitude. _

_''The world is bigger than you can think of. Nothing is impossible if you have the will for it. That and I have to admit that the power that the sacred tree granted me is simply unreal. I had the same reaction as you at first when I understood that the Juubi's birth was my fault. If you cannot believe me then how can you believe me when I say that there exist a genjutsu that can trap the whole world in a dream world?'' Kaguya asked back at him with a light smirk._

_''How true.'' Naruto reluctantly agreed as he temporarily closed his eyes deep in thoughts before reopening them a moment later. ''Still, how can it be true? That seem so... unreal?''_

_''Indeed but I have to admit that I still do not understand how I created it. The only thing I could think that might explain how I created it is that I wanted something deep in me but I could not get it. It may have triggered something in the hidden power I took from the sacred tree that made it real afterward.'' Kaguya said as she lightly shrugged her shoulders. She truly did not understand how the Juubi was created but she knew that it was because of her._

_''A desire so powerful that it became reality?'' Naruto wondered out loud with a frown._

_''Years after I consumed the fruit of the sacred tree, a tree that the people named the Shinju, I had two sons. They were Hagoromo and Hamura Otsutsuki. Hagoromo later became known as the Sage of the Six Paths. I dearly loved them.'' Kaguya said as tears appeared in her eyes. ''I watched them take their first steps, I taught them how to read and write, how to properly survive and so many other things...'' Her expression soon switched to one filled with hate. ''However, they betrayed me after their fight with the Juubi. They told me that I could not control my power and that I grew insane because of it. Peace can only be achieved through love they said... Only fools would believe such a thing. Humans are arrogant by nature and the simple fact of saying to someone that they are arrogant show how arrogant we are to critic someone else. I tried to make them see otherwise but they were utterly stubborn and they didn't changed of opinion.''_

_''How can someone think that love is the solution to end all wars? Love can unite the people but only for a time. Even then, love is a sort of peace full of loopholes for the greedy people to exploit.'' Naruto curiously asked and Kaguya calmed herself a moment later so that she could answer Naruto's question._

_''When someone do not know what violence truly is, he cannot understand why you and me believe that power is the way to unite people. Once people see what violence truly is, they drastically change and few, more likely none, remain like they once were. However, it is in the human's nature to hope against all odds. We cannot change that, it is just there.'' Kaguya finished with a frown and Naruto inwardly agreed at her words before his eyebrows raised a bit when he saw that her body was beginning to glow._

_''To the next time we meet each other.'' Kaguya announced with a motherly smile that Naruto gladly returned._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

After that, he met black zetsu by using a technique that Kaguya taught him to summon him. Black zetsu had been rather surprised when a kid summoned him by using one of the techniques of his mother. His surprise quickly died when he stared in the kid's eyes. They were the kind of eyes that only a seasoned warrior had. What troubled him more though is that he was only a nine years old kid, not even an adult. That and when he talked to Naruto he felt like he was speaking to an adult, not a kid. His knowledge of the world around him also surprised him very much. He quickly understood why when Naruto told him of the events that led him to believe that peace through force is the only way to stop the endless wars.

After that, Naruto shared what Kaguya told him to tell black zetsu. Understanding, black zetsu went into his mindscape where they had a long discussion with Kaguya on what to do next for her resurrection.

That is what led him to where he is now. Forty-ninth training ground, far from Konoha's walls, thus a perfect place for meeting black Zetsu in secret. Naruto was going to leave the village soon to begin his quest to achieve peace. Kaguya and black Zetsu had advised him to fake his death so that he would not have an army of Konoha shinobi hunting him to bring him back. He had been more than happy to do that because other than Itachi, Shisui and Hiruzen, he hated to be in Konoha. It restricted his freedom and the greedy and corrupted people that were tainting the streets was making him sick.

Black Zetsu suggested him to schedule Izanagi, a technique of the mangekyo sharingan, to activate a week after his death. Yes, he had awakened the mangekyo sharingan when Rito had died but he had barely used it considering it progressively blind the user. Mix his Senju's heritage along with his Uchiha's heritage and he would be able to perfectly use Izanagi. It would render him blind but with a bit of the chakra of Kaguya, his mangekyo sharingan will evolve into a rinnegan and he would gain his eyesight back at the same time.

After faking his death, black zetsu will send him to Madara Uchiha to be trained by him. It had also been a shocking news when he learned that Madara is still alive. He later learned that Madara faked his death by using the same technique he was going to use to fake his. He supposedly died years ago when he trained an Uchiha named Obito Uchiha to continue his legacy. He recognized that name, it was the name of Kakashi's old teammate that supposedly died in the Third Shinobi War. Madara didn't died though, he still had many years before dying but he wanted to see if the young Uchiha was going to betray him. He did and Madara ordered him to be killed by Zetsu and now he was looking for another person for it.

When he had asked why they choose to rely on him and not Madara for the resurrection of Kaguya, Kaguya had answered him that she preferred him over Madara. He had a potential greater than Madara and Madara was on his own side, not theirs. It would make things immensely easier to have him over Madara but for precautions, they decided that he would only intervened if things got out of control with Madara. That and now that Obito was dead, they had no one to replace him.

However, Naruto still was an eleven years old kid despite how intelligent he was for his age. By using an advanced seal, they were going to seal every memory about Kaguya and Zetsu. That way Madara will not suspect a thing and when he will truly die, black zetsu will remove the seal.

''There you are, I was wondering if you were going to show up.'' Naruto said to seemingly no one. A second later, a black humanoid figure rose from the ground beside him.

''**You will have to forgive me then, I was checking the surroundings to see if there was anyone that might overhear us.**'' Black Zetsu said. Normally he would be harsh and cruel to mostly everyone but his mother told him to respect Naruto as if it was her. Another reason is that he knew what Naruto had to endured ever since he was born and for that, he deeply respected him.

''Anyways, lets get back to the plan.''

* * *

''Uzumaki Naruto, Uzuki Yugao, Mitarashi Anko, Maito Gai and Hatake Kakashi, you have been assigned to an A-class borderline S-class mission in Grass Country. We have suspicions that they might have broken our peace treaty by letting Iwa shinobis pass through their country. A lot of villages have been attacked near the border and we want you to investigate Mushroom Valley, the place where we believe that the Iwa shinobis are passing through. Mushroom Valley is a valley that separated Grass Country in two and it offers a direct passage to the Land of Fire from the Land of Earth.''

''May I ask a question, Hokage-sama?'' Kakashi asked and Minato nodded. ''Why us specifically? A team of tracker would a better choice no?''

''We thought of it but we decided against it for the reason that a lot of shinobis may be stationed there so we chose to send a strong team that will be able to deal with most situations. Uzumaki Naruto will be the sensor and genjutsu specialist, Uzuki Yugao the kenjutsu specialist, Mitarashi Anko is a new member of the Interrogation Force and will interrogate anyone if needed, Maito Gai will be the taijutsu specialist and Kakashi the ninjutsu specialist. Understood?''

''Yes!'' The five shinobis said in unison.

''Kakashi will be the leader for this mission. I also need to briefly speak to you alone.'' Minato said and Kakashi nodded.

''Meet me at the west gate in ten minutes.'' Kakashi said to his team. Nodding, they disappeared to get their things for the mission. ''What did you wish to talk to me about?''

''Kakashi... I'm going to speak to you as a friend, not as my student so please... listen very well.'' Minato said and Kakashi noted that his expression darkened considerably.

''I'm listening.'' Kakashi said with a seriousness that few had seen. Whatever could make his sensei that nervous was something worth all of his attention. The last time he had seen that expression had been just before the Kyuubi incident.

''I... I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this mission. Just... make sure that everyone come home alive... alright?'' Minato said as the nervousness started to get to him.

''I will try...'' Kakashi drearily said after a minute of silence. ''I cannot promise you though, I'm not good with promises, you know what happened to Obito and Rin... I couldn't save them.''

''Just try... That's all I'm asking you.''

* * *

''I see why they call it Mushroom valley.'' Yugao said with a smile while the others agreed with her.

They had just entered Mushroom Valley when they noticed how it was filled to the brim with giant mushrooms everywhere. The only place where the mushrooms weren't present was on the ground of the valley. Other than the mushrooms growing on the cliffs of the valley, there wasn't much in the valley. A plain and simple valley like some might say.

''What did you expected? A valley called mushroom valley with no mushrooms in it?'' Anko sarcastically replied. A tick mark appeared on Yugao's head while Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. He quickly shut up though when he saw the look Yugao was sending him.

Their bickering continued for some time before Naruto stopped them.

''What is it Naruto-kun?'' Kakashi asked ready to uncover his sharingan.

''...Fuck, we have been surrounded. It's an ambush!'' Naruto said and the moment after, explosions were heard from the top of the valley.

Giant boulders were falling toward them and it forced them to separate. Kakashi and Naruto went on one side while Gai, Anko and Yugao went on the other. Shinobis instantly surrounded Kakashi and Naruto.

''Copy Ninja Kakashi and the son of the Fourth Hokage. How lucky we are.'' A black haired shinobi said. He was wearing a bright brown flak jacket over a red uniform under it. The ten other shinobi were also wearing a similar clothing. What surprised Kakashi is the forehead protector on their front head.

''So Iwa is truly behind this.'' Kakashi said to himself before quickly looking at Naruto beside him. _'Why is he so calm? I have never seen him this calm.'_

''We were waiting for you, you know.'' Another said. ''Surrender and we will give you a quick death, we are 5 jounin and 5 chuunin, you have no chance.''

_'How arrogant are they.'_ Naruto thought in disdain. _'They told us how skilled they are and they honestly expect us to not fight back? That's one of the many reasons I hate them. Always overconfident.'_

Making a katana appear from one of the seals he have on his right arm, he ran toward them. One of them got the hint and took a katana from his back and dashed toward him. When Naruto was near enough, he threw his katana at his enemy. He quickly dodged it but it left him destabilized and that was all Naruto needed. Reaching for his neck, Naruto got a firm hold of it and threw him off balance. Now in the air, the Iwa shinobi realized how vulnerable he was. Swiftly taking a kunai out of one of his pouches, Naruto plunged it in his heart.

Seeing how quickly one of their comrades was disposed of by an eleven years old, the other Iwa shinobi realized how dangerous he was and that underestimating him will only lead to death. Taking a quick look in Kakashi's direction, Naruto saw that he had already killed three of them. Focusing back on those before him, he took a defensive position when two of them dashed at him. An intense fight of taijutsu followed and Naruto was completely on the defensive. He could take one of them but not two. Jumping back, he quickly formed hand-seals.

''**Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!**'' Naruto said and a burning fireball expelled from his mouth toward his attackers.

''Fu-!'' His attackers said before they were burned to ash. Turning to look back at his enemies, he noticed that only two of them were left. One of them was running at him.

'It's now or never.' Naruto thought as he closed his right eye to schedule Izanagi to activate in a week. Once it was done, he took a kunai and engaged the man who also had a kunai. Swinging at his head, it was blocked by the Iwa shinobi. The Iwa shinobi took advantage of that and kicked Naruto in the stomach resulting in him losing his kunai in the process. '_Fuck, I got careless on that one.'_ He mentally berated himself.

Dodging the following punch aimed at his head, he swung his left leg at his opponent's left side only for it to be blocked with his right hand. Firmly gripping Naruto's ankle, he took a kunai and time seemed to slow down as the kunai moved closer and closer to his heart. Naruto tried to block it but he purposely slowed down his speed so that he would not be able to block it with his hands

''DIE!'' The man shouted as Naruto felt the kunai pierce his flesh. He could hear his heart beating in his head. From the corner of his head he saw Kakashi running toward him with a desperate look on his face.

''NARUTOOOOO!'' Kakashi screamed as tried to get there as fast as he could in time to stop it. He had already lost Obito and Rin... He would be damned if something like that happened again! Despite being a reclusive person, Kakashi had to admit that he was fond of him.

Tears started to flow from his eyes when he saw the kunai buried in Naruto's stomach. More precisely, where his heart is.

Harshly withdrawing his kunai from the little boy's heart, the Iwa shinobi had no time to understand what happened next as his head was decapitated from his body.

Falling to his knees near the corpse of Naruto, Kakashi started to pound the ground with his right hand in frustration.

''Damnit! Damnit Damnit! Why did it have to happen!?'' Kakashi said as his voice trembled from misery. '_Why... Why!? Obito... Rin... and now Naruto... Why does the world have to be so cruel!'_

''Kakashi! We have... just... finished... Oh no!'' Gai said once they jumped over the mountain of rocks. The other wondered what was wrong before seeing Naruto with a kunai buried in his heart. They paled as they slowly realized what had happened.

* * *

A pair of dark blue eyes automatically opened in a darkness so dark that no one could see anything. The body of said person shortly disappeared before reappearing elsewhere.

''**It worked.**'' Black zetsu said in satisfaction when he noticed that Naruto had appeared inside their hideout inside the Hokage Monument.

''Yes, the first part of the plan has been achievement. I hope my funerals were good.'' Naruto said with a smirk.

''**Yes, a lot of people were crying.**'' If Zetsu had a mouth then one would have seen the smirk.

''Lets start part two of the plan.'' Naruto said in anticipation and black Zetsu nodded.

* * *

**Finally finished! So, how did you find the chapter? Sorry for not updating in a while but I kinda lost the will to write but now I should be back! Someone said in the reviews that stories like these always never end because there is no ending. Well sorry for you then because I have the ending in my head and that's where I'm going to.**

**I am trying to make Naruto strong but not godlike. Naruto will be **_**incredibly **_**strong but not godlike. It's like the thing with Madara, Naruto may be strong but he CANNOT deceive Madara. Madara simply has too much experiences to be able to be fooled by Naruto. Maybe later but not now. I also tried to show a bit of Naruto's insanity in this chapter due to the traumatic experiences he had and I will try to show more of it in the next chapters. It will eventually end because I plan to make something that will mostly take it away in one shot.**

**If there is some plot holes then please inform me because I truly hate to left plot holes. I made Naruto hate his family but I also tried to make a very good reason for it. Naruto's relationship is rather mysterious with his family and I intend to left it at that for a while. For the Kaguya-Shinju-Juubi I honestly tried to understand but it has left me really confused I ****think**** lol. **

**Sorry about my grammar but English is not my first language. It is a bit hard to write in a language that I understand but not to its fullest capacity. I am mostly working on my verb tenses while trying to use more synonyms. I am also trying to refine my sad and fight scenes.**

**About Kaguya, Naruto will NOT be paired with her. She will be a mentor for him plain and simple. Kaede is the girl Naruto is paired with. She may have no chakra but she have another ability deadlier than most jutsu. If you check Elfen Lied's wiki then you will understand what her ability is. I also intend for Kaede to be a mysterious figure considering she has no chakra at all. **

**Next chapter will have a flashback of Naruto's funerals.**

**P-S I plan to create a sort of monster similar to the Juubi that Kaguya created but this time, it will be Naruto who will create one by accident. Don't worry, it will be **_**much weaker**_** than the Juubi. It will be weaker than Naruto but one of its attributes will be his insane speed. It will be very powerful but not more than Naruto. I would be crazy to create a second Juubi lol. I plan to make a poll on what name it will have next chapter. The two I have in mind right now are: The Thing and the Creep. Ideas for the name are welcome!**

**Good day everyone and thank you for reading! **


End file.
